


Save a cowboy, ride a horse

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, cheesy cowboy related one liners, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="https://36.media.tumblr.com/1b162e8f52d849d39f6a6da66396dea4/tumblr_nsj2i8QkGE1qim3dno1_1280.jpg">this spoiler pic</a> of Pete’s stag night.</p><p>Many thanks to <a>lullabelle_moon</a> for the beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a cowboy, ride a horse

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for the liberal use of cheesy cowboy/horse related one liners and pick up lines.

Robert put his pint back down on the bar, his eyes gliding over to Aaron, standing a bit further, nodding at something Adam was saying. Robert rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stand his sister’s new husband. He was a good-for-nothing that would end up his sister’s ruin. 

But if he was honest with himself, he’d hated Adam the moment Vic had called him the love of Aaron’s life. 

Robert closed his eyes in frustration but opened them again when Aaron’s laughter rang out. It was like watching a car accident, he just couldn’t look away. Even with Aaron dressed like… that. Especially with Aaron dressed like that. 

The whole stag party was dressed up as cowboys except for the groom Pete, who was dressed in a cow onesie. Most of them seemed to have just pulled a shirt from their closet, put on a cowboy hat and called it a day. Except Finn who’d gone the whole nine yards. Robert thought maybe Finn had planned the theme for the stag night so he could finally wear the chaps and the hideous shirt. 

Aaron though. Aaron was wearing what had to be every gay leather queen’s fantasy cowboy outfit. Overall he was dressed pretty soberly - his usual dark jeans, a regular white shirt and a cheap black cowboy hat. The black leather waistcoat and the bolo tie though. 

Robert swallowed. He prided himself on not being a cliché, but surely this was the universe messing with him? It wasn’t even that Aaron was looking particularly good. If Robert could have been objective about it, Aaron kinda looked ridiculous in the outfit. And yet.

He lowered his gaze back to his pint but tried to keep Aaron in his sights. He knew he’d blown any chance he had with Aaron - and with his own wife for that matter - but he missed Aaron. He was mad at him for exposing their secret, but he missed him. They’d had their last bout of sex mere weeks ago in the portacabin, and now he wishes they could have taken their time. That he’d been more appreciative of Aaron’s love, had he known it was all going to end up like this. 

He spotted Aaron extracting himself from Adam’s arm around his shoulders and move in the direction of the men’s room. Before he could think about it, he’d left his own pint behind and exited the pub through the front door. He quickly made his way to the back of the pub and snuck in again, making his way to the gents. He quietly checked there was no one else around, put his hands in his pocket and leaned casually against the doorway, enjoying watching Aaron with his back to him, relieving himself at the urinal. 

As he heard Aaron zip himself back up, Robert spoke up. “Howdy stranger.” 

Aaron wheeled around and stared at him. His heart beating like mad, Robert put on his best smirk. “No need to be alarmed sir, that’s not a pistol in my pocket.” He held up his hands in mock surrender.

As Aaron’s eyes bugged at his cheesy pickup line, Robert couldn’t help but smile at his own luck. He straightened and kept his eyes on Aaron. “Are you a cowboy? Cause you can ride me any time.” 

Robert grinned as Aaron’s mouth opened and closed, Aaron seemingly unable to gather his thoughts enough to form a proper response. Robert figured the three pints he’d seen Aaron down over the evening might have something to do with that. 

“So, you raise a lot of chickens? Cause you’re damn good at raising cock.” Robert couldn’t help but throw out, biting his lip as he leaned back against the wall and thrusting his pelvis forward.

Aaron closed his eyes and sighed. “Rob.”

“Now stranger, I don’t believe we’ve met.” Robert was suddenly keen to keep up the charade. “But you’ve obviously heard talk of me. I’m the mayor in this here town.”

He took a step closer and held out his hand to Aaron. “Robert Jacob Sugden. And you are?”

Aaron looked at his offered hand and back at his face. Robert kept up his grin but tried to plead with his eyes to just go along with it. With a look of resignation in his eyes, Aaron lifted his arm and shook Robert’s hand. “Livesy. Aaron Livesy.”

“Charmed to meet you Mr Livesy. How long you in town for then? On business or just passing through?”

“Yep, on my way to Hotten, but figured I’d stop over for the night. I used to live in these parts. Thought I’d look up some old friends.”

“That’s kind of you, Mr Livesy.” Robert took a step closer, stopping in front of a tightly wound Aaron. He looked down to Aaron’s feet and back up again. “Nice boots. Wanna fuck?”

He watched Aaron’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Robert saw there was still hesitation in Aaron’s eyes. He leaned in closer and whispered. “You can ride me so hard, they’ll have to take me out back and shoot me.” 

That seemed to do the trick. Aaron grabbed hold of the back of his head and smashed their mouths together. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. Robert knew his lips were going to end up bruised but he didn’t care. He grabbed hold of Aaron’s waistcoat and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth and let Aaron take control as he backed them up, towards the stalls. It wouldn’t do for anyone to walk in on them now.

As soon as Aaron’s back hit the door of the stall, he seemed to come to his senses and pulled back, his eyes wide. Robert was having none of it. “I hope you have good balance cause you’ll be riding bareback all night.” 

Aaron snorted. “Seriously? Where do you keep coming up with these?”

Robert smiled. “It’s working though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Aaron pulled him back into the corner stall, backing Robert against the door, pushing his groin into Robert’s. There was no mistaking his arousal. 

Robert let Aaron keep control of the kiss for a while. He let Aaron keep him pushed up against the door, but not for too long anymore. He had plans and he couldn’t let Aaron come to his senses and realise he in fact still hated Robert.

Using his bigger frame, he manouvered Aaron until he could lower to lid on the toilet and sat down on it. Aaron looked down at him, a dazed look in his eyes. Robert pulled him closer by his belt and nuzzled his face in Aaron’s groin. 

Robert quickly made work of Aaron’s belt and zipper, lowering his pants enough so his cock sprang out. He licked a stripe from his balls to the head and looked up into Aaron’s eyes before he bent down and took the entire length in his mouth.

“Fuck Rob.” 

Robert put his hands on Aaron’s hips. “Turn around. Pull your trousers down so I can get at your arse.”

As Aaron turned around, Robert quickly shoved his own jeans down. The lid was cold against his cheeks, but it’d warm up soon enough. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ever permanent lubricated condom and quickly put it on his own rock hard cock. Aaron was looking back at him over his shoulder, his naked ass right in front of Robert’s face. 

“Now that, is a prime piece of steak, right there.” With that Robert dived forward and buried his face between Aaron’s cheeks. 

“ROB!”

“Shh, stay quiet. Don’t want anyone to come in, do you?” Aaron leaned forward against the door, burying his head against his arms. 

Robert held open Aaron’s cheeks and licked at his hole, making sure to get it wet and relaxed. He slowly pushed his finger inside, relishing the feeling of warmth surrounding him.  
He kept licking the rim around his fingers, relaxing it until he could another finger. 

Aaron straightened his head and panted out, “Rob, I need you in me.”

Robert swallowed, his own need almost suffocating him. “Come on then.”

He scooted forward on the lid, manouvering Aaron backwards and down, until the head of his cock was teasing Aaron’s hole. “Slowly. You’re hardly open.” 

“I don’t care, I need your fat cock in me now!” Aaron sat down on his cock, sinking lower and lower until he was sitting down on Robert’s thighs. Robert leaned forward, resting his head against Aaron’s back while they both tried to catch their breath. 

“Fuck Aaron, you’re so tight.” The muscles around his clenched and squeezed his cock. Robert felt like he might explode any second now. 

Aaron’s breathing had calmed again and, his hands on the stall walls for balance, slowly started to rise again. Robert held on to his hips, needing something to anchor him. 

Soon Aaron had a rhythm going, lifting himself up and sitting down again, riding Robert’s cock. “You’re hung like a horse, now I’m riding you like a horse.” Aaron giggled. 

“If you haven’t fallen off a horse, then you haven’t been riding long enough.” 

“Oh yeah? Been riding you for a while now. You seem pretty tame to me.”

Robert pushed Aaron to standing, momentarily dislodging but pushing back in as soon as he found his balance. He slowly pulled out again and watched as the wrinkled skin smoothed out and pulled taut right under the head of his cock. The squeezing feeling intensified until his cock popped out with a soft ‘squilsh’. 

When he pushed back in again, he set a steady rhythm, one they had perfected over the past months. 

“Rob, fuck. I’m close.”

Robert spit into his hand and reached around, grabbing hold of Aaron’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Come on then cowboy, unload your sixshooter.”

Aaron snorted in amusement but a moment later, stiffened up and Robert felt the cock in his hand pulse, coating him in cum. He held onto Aaron’s softening cock as he pushed in a few more times as his orgasm washed over him. He stilled as he filled up the condom deep inside Aaron. He leaned against Aaron’s back as he carefully pulled out. 

Robert pulled off the condom, wrapping it in toilet paper as Aaron cleaned himself off. They both stood up and dressed in silence. Robert opened his mouth to say something, though he didn’t yet know what, when they heard laughter and voices coming in. 

Robert gritted his teeth as he heard Adam shout, “Aaron? You in here?”

Aaron’s eyes widened in panic, but he responded, “Yeah. What’d you want?”

“You alright in there? You’ve been ages.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Kebab I had yesterday must’ve been dodgy. I’ll be there in a bit.” Robert leaned his head against Aaron’s shoulder as he stifled his laughter. 

“Right, I’ll let you get to it.” Adam’s footsteps quickly faded again. 

“Shit, that was close.” Aaron sagged back against the door and looked at Robert. “Now what?”

Robert didn’t know if he mean right now, or how their future was going to change. He looked into Aaron’s eyes and said with a cheeky grin, “ Well, if you’re gonna regret this in the morning, we can sleep till the afternoon?”

 

THE END


End file.
